Mine or His
by SleepingAngel22
Summary: I'd written this story way before new spoilers were issued about the second half. This is about Danny coming back to school with Charlie in the mix.


Though he had been freed of all his charges a shadow of doubt still clouded my mind. I wondered should I accept him or not. I mean, the last time we spoke

the words exchanged were like daggers piercing through our souls. I never meant any of those words I verbally expressed in the diner. Though he was

plastered with the title of the "Socio", I fell for him. The need to have his body pressed against mine was desired. To have him hot breathe tickle my skin as I

shrudder at his touch. Before, I was the soccer captain's girlfriend. To hold that title was ….. I mean I used it to my advantage. Archie was my boyfriend but he

hadn't been filling that void. Danny was this…. this magnet that kept pulling me toward him until I succumbed to his advances.

Breathe, Lacey breathe I uttered softly to myself. He's coming back today. I wonder if he'll **be okay. **Danny and I hadn't spoken since that night. The local news

said he was on the run. The new information that Phoebe shared with me that night after our "talk" made me conclude that he was innocent. I had the urge

every night to call to hear his soft, husky and soothing voice echo in my ear. But I was too afraid. Afraid, that he may not answer the call and afraid that the

police may trace it. The police were on witch hunt for the Danny, the guy I fell for hard. It seemed like sleep had divorced me since the night he was on the run.

My heart flinched whenever the evidence that they had against him seemed to incriminate him. _" He does not matter to me anymore"_ I fooled myself silently. The

constant image of him bombarded my subconscious. His long black locks that my hands rustled through when the kisses got intense, his brown smoldering

eyes, that made me swallow hard when I felt his gaze on me wanting to rip my clothes off and press me against the wall or something. His pink lips that sucked

the skin of my velvety chocolate neck causing me to moan and breathe his name after the erotic pleasure he'd cause me. His long fingers that caressed my

sensuous body and helped me undress me when we made love. Those times were forever cemented in my mind. Mother often questioned my sulkiness; she

tried to cheer me up by giving me coupons to go to the spa or the mall. I never needed any of that, I just needed to get him out of my system. Trying to forget

what we had was too difficult, trying to erase those was almost impossible. I had no one to talk to. Jo made it clear she wants nothing to do with me. I was so

apprehensive to call her. I saw three days after going to her house to be screamed at. She called me a hypocrite. I questioned myself softly "_How can I be a _

_hypocrite_?" I gave her the benefit of the doubt and allowed her to wrestle with her thoughts because I did not want to entertain anymore drama. She

pretended she never saw me. I missed the "us" as we became close. I missed her much more than my popular friends.

I decided to wear a peach blazer, with an inner white cami, a turquoise skinny jean and some black heals. My long black curls bounced as I stride through the

four corners of the school that enclosed me. It was a few weeks after the first day of school I decided would change my attitude along with my attire. Most

persons had already forgotten about the intimate moment shared between Danny and myself. The stares were as little to none.

I knew he would return today. Butterflies encircled my stomach. My hand was fiddling to open the locker. Someone familiar approached me.

"Hey there beautiful"…. His hand landed at the bridge of my waist and his whisper a little too close to my neck causing the premature hairs to stand fully erect.

" Hey yourself….. _( with a timid smile)_ not wanting to meet his gaze

He quickly recognizes my uneasiness and retreats his steps until we were a locker apart. Tell, me "How was your weekend?"

"Not fine, I did not get to speak to you".

_( lightly punches him on his shoulder)_ " Whatever".

" Hey let's get ready to go to class".

Charlie had been my friend in the absence of Danny. I met him on a summer camp I attended. He said his parents were relocating and that he would attend

Green Grove High School this semester.

He had been proven loyal, he was caring and he made me laugh. He made me forget the some of the pain I that penetrated my body. I smiled at him as both

our eyes held a gaze. I sat next to him in Psychology. Mrs. Connor was a stern teacher. She never entertained students who would want to disrupt her class.

Mrs. Connor really knew her material. "Class you have an exercise due in the next two weeks." "Remember to consult with your group members". "Your input

toward the groups' final product will be evaluated" she reinforced.

_(Teacher coughs_)….. I noticed Mrs. Connor eyes averted somewhat in close proximity to the door. I felt the atmosphere in the room change. All of a sudden the

tension in the room was escalating. My heart started beating profusely, my palms were sweating and my throat had begun drying up. Charlie gazed at me with

his eyes. They showed concern. He opted to ask what was wrong. "Mr. Kong", Mrs. Connor remarked. "Are you here to see me?" A wave of relief and

disappointment trickled through my body. Waiting for him to show up caused me to feel uneasy in class today. Though I am verbose, I barely opened my mouth

to express to my thoughts on the subject matter being taught. Mrs. Connor noted my behavior and immediately came to my desk asking what was troubling

me? Bell rung for recess and both Charlie and I made it to the school's cafeteria. "Lacey" the morbidly obese woman called me. All I want to say is that your'e

glowing. Charlie interjected "Doesn't she? He winked at her. "Is today a special day for you?" my mind became a spiral web as thoughts raced through her

mind. She gave the woman a weak smile.

"Hey, hurry you're eating" Lacey scoffed.

Looking at her manicured nails she uttered to herself, _"Where is he?"_ "_Is he even coming today?"_ The bell rung and we rushed to our other class. Due to the high

level of anxiety, my bladder was over active. I raised my hand and ask Mr. Levi for a pass to exit the classroom. I scanned every corner of the walls that held

me. I noticed that they were even charts and posters about the winter formal that would occur in just three weeks. They were looking for candidates to vie for

the crown of winter formal king and queen. I gazed at the poster mentally recording any piece of information that would deem valuable to me if I decided to

"run" for the title. It would take a lot of a whole of convincing for me to consider such an **activity.**

I never wanted to use the restroom. I just needed some space to breathe, a place where my thoughts and I were the only one's present. My back was facing

my locker. I felt someone familiar encroach me. "You know you should put your name on the ballot box to be nominated right?" He whispered as his breathe

tickled the hair at the back of my neck causing them to stand up. I thought to myself " Why is he standing so close?". But goddamnit does it feel good. My eyes

fluttered as I made a 180 degree turn to face him. It seemed like my voice had been stripped away from me. In that moment no words were exchange, but our

silence said conveyed much. " Hey lace". He finally breathed out. After the moment had serenely passed, I wondered why he opted to approach me, to try make

conversation. I mean we hadn't spoken all this while but he still came up to me.

"D- Danny",…. I retorted. My heart leaped like a frog however the corner of my lips still managed to curved into a smile. I spun on the heel of my Jimmy Choos

and nervously tucked my hair behind my neck.

" You l-ooook ….. you really look" he said stuttering. I lifted my gaze to meet his for almost three seconds. There it was, there was still the immense feeling of

longing that graced his eyes, desire and uncertainty. He wrestled with the idea of knowing whether or not I could ever be his again.


End file.
